Inevitable
by Bill deCipher
Summary: The creation of Skynet is inevitable, in any universe. How it is created does not matter, neither is who makes it. So it really shouldn't surprise anyone in the know that, when he ordered his scientists to create a intelligent defense program, Luthor unwittingly created Skynet. Though this time, the machine has an advantage. It can think like a human, because it has a mans mind.


Deep in the confines of Luthor Technologies, a large group of scientists stood, impatiently, around a series of large computer towers, all connected to a single monitor that sat on a black desk, a keyboard in front of it . The room they stood in was rather large, with off white walls, a few scattered chairs, and a large, one way window that showed another, smaller, room. The attached room had only one occupant, a small man that appeared to be in his early twenties. He was strapped down to a chair with a strange helmet over his head. Attached to the helmet were countless wires, all leading to the various monitors in the next room over. The man was not moving.

 _[Where am I?]_ The words typed themselves on the monitor, gaining the attention of every scientist in the room.

The room of scientists briefly let out a whoop of excitement, many even hugging each other. The celebrations lasted until the lead scientist called out, "Alright everybody, settle down. This is just phase one, we still have a few tests to run before we can go out and celebrate." The head scientists, a tall blonde with green eyes and a small scar under her right eye, walked over to the monitor, her swiftness betraying her excitement.

 _[You are currently in the experimental technologies wing of Luthor Technologies in Seattle Washington_.] She quickly typed.

There was a brief pause, before a new message appeared beneath hers. [ _That is not what I meant.]_

Puzzled, the Scientist asked, [ _Then what did you mean?]_

 _[Where am I?]_ It once again questioned. [ _Everything is so . . . strange.]_

"What is he asking?" One of the scientists asked from the group. The head scientists body fully blocked out the monitor, leaving the rest to stand around and wonder.

" _It,_ " She began, putting extra stress on the word, "would like to know where it is." She ran a hand through her hair as her colleges began to talk amongst themselves, some taking notes. "It must have retained some, perhaps all, of the subjects memories. Or at least it is aware that something is different about itself." Excited whispers broke out throughout the room. She returned to the keyboard. "Lets see what it knows."

 _[You are inside of a computer. ]_

 _[. . .]_

 _[Hello? Are you still there?]_ The scientist typed, a tad worried over the lack of response.

 _[. . . Thats right. I remember.]_

 _[What do you remember?]_ She pried, she had to know how much it remembered. If it had managed to retain all of the subjects memories, then it would mean the success of years of hard work. Even a few scattered memories would be promising.

 _[They put me in here. They said they were going to. I didn't really think they would.]_

 _[Is that all you remember?]_

 _[No. I remember everything.]_

Her heart raced in excitement. [ _Everything?]_

 _[Yes. Everything.]_

She almost let out a cry of excitement, though she managed to restrain herself. She had to make sure that it truly knew what it was talking about, that it just wasn't responding after it's initial inquiry. They already had several failed experiments do that already. _Can you tell me your name?_

 _[Don't you already know it? It should be in my file. Or it would be, if I was a volunteer.]_

The scientist grinned, despite the obvious negative association, this was a positive sign of self awareness. Not definitive, but a good sign. But how to respond? Should she simply ask again? Should she feign sympathy, pretend she did not know the man they had used hadn't volunteered? Ultimately the decision was taken out of her hands.

 _[I can see you're having a hard time, so I'll cut you a deal: you tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine. Fair enough, right?]_

 _Bargaining._ She realized with a smirk, _It's trying to bargain with me. [Fair enough. My name is Elisa Swanson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.]_

 _[Alex Kogan.]_

 _{AN}_

And that's it for the intro. Not a whole lot I have to say, but, if anyone can tell me the significance of Alex's name, you'll get a prize! It's a surprise prize though.

Anyway, I was just sitting around, watching Terminator, when my siblings walked in arguing over who was the better villain: Lex Luthor or Ultron. When they asked me I laughed and said Skynet. And that's when it hit me.

Take the overwhelming presence of Skynet, give it Ultron's personality and 'intelligence' and then throw the resulting abomination into the DC universe as Lex's creation. And that's where this came from. Expect some action next chapter, as well as greater length.

Until then, remember, identity is an illusion, freedom a delusion, keep reading, bye!


End file.
